An enterprise datacenter or other computing environment can include a large numbers of server computing devices, or servers, which are interconnected with one another as well as with other computing devices external to the datacenter. Such servers can provide the computational hardware foundation on which enterprise and other software runs, to permit an organization to run smoothly. The computing devices may be communicatively connected with one another within the datacenter via a number of network switching devices, or network switches.